


Calamity (Tragedy)

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Link is squeamish, Minor Character Death, Possession, moral crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: He uses their own weapons against them.Or: Link discovers Ganon's final defense.





	Calamity (Tragedy)

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this teen for some graphic violence, but let me know if the rating needs to be adjusted.  
> Just a short 'what if?' thing I couldn't get out of my head.

When he paraglides into the docks, Link expects some high-level monsters, or maybe even a guardian.

Instead, he finds a full set of rusted armor, red wisps floating lazily around it.

His first thought is, 'possessed armor,' and the second is 'monster wearing armor.'

The armor attacks before he can decide which it is. Link sidesteps the sword's arc, then attacks with his own. This continues until the Hero manages to wedge his sword into its neck, between its chest armor and helmet.

When he pulls the sword out, it does not disappear in black smoke. Red, dark, _blood_ drains from the wound, and it slumps over.

Link drops his bloodied sword. The armor still does not disappear, blood pooling beneath it.

Getting down on his knees next to it, Link takes off its helmet with shaking hands.

A Hylian, pale and bloodied, lies beneath.

Attempting not to throw up, Link covers his mouth with one hand, scrambling away from the body - _the person he killed._

Link throws up anyways.

It does not reverse what he's done.

He takes several minutes to compose himself before grabbing his sword from where he'd left it.

He does not look at the body again, except to close her eyes.

Once he's outside the room, he collapses once again, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes.

Link has never killed anyone.

Sure, he's killed monsters, but it's not the same. That was a person - someone with a life and family, once.

The Hero of Hyrule gets up and perseveres. The guard is not the only of her kind in the castle - there are many others possessed by Ganon's will, attacking Link as they spot him.

Their blank, red-glowing eyes bore into him. He runs past them, refusing to fight back.

All he'd wanted to do was find the location of another picture, and now... he had to deal with all _this,_ and what he'd _done._

After going to the Princess's study, he paraglides away from the castle as soon as he can.

Even knowing that he'd have to come back sooner or later, it was a relief to get away from that place, and those people who had been taken over by Ganon.

Hylians who had protected the castle in its darkest hour, being forced to fight him.

The Calamity truly had turned everything against them.


End file.
